Reimu's mortal sin
Reimu's Mortal Sin Part 1 (The story begins): Once, there was an unusual yukkuri couple living in the magic forest. It was a pair consisting of Reimu and another Reimu. Yukkuri-kind instinctively seek out mates of a different breed to complement their own personality traits, but these two chose to break the taboo. There is a reason for this. Ever since her younger days, Reimu has always felt that Marisa types was too rough. Every Marisa she met was either too rude or too dirty for her liking. Reimu often tried to convince herself that though Marisa was unsightly on the outside, perhaps true charm could be found in Marisa's personality. However, with each new Marisa she met, the more Reimu was convinced of the Marisa kind's lack of care to hold a proper relationship. It was all about Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, and never about her. Marisa types would talk to Reimu,but never listen to her. Still, time passed and Reimu met a Marisa that was to her liking one day. Strong,but not too crass. Outspoken,but not too loud. The perfect balance. Reimu was in love. It was a pleasant feeling kind of warmth in her that she did not feel before. Their bond grew to the extent that Reimu was ready to leave the nest with this Marisa. It was at this moment that Reimu and Marisa met their last trial: Remirya. (Bodied,of course) "Why? Why did this happen?", Reimu thought. For things to go so well only to end like this. Still, if she could be with Marisa in her last moments, then it wouldn't be too bad. Or so Reimu thought... "Yu. Yuu! If you want to eat someone, eat Weimu!" "Yu... what.. MARISA!?" "Please, let Barisa live! You can eat Weimu!" "MARISAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!!!! YOUUuuuuuuu TRAITOOOOOOOOOORR!!!" "Uuu.. I'll eat both of you! Uuu!" "Noooooooooo!!!! Just me! Just sparring me is enough! Eat Weimuuuuuu!!" This is the end for Reimu. What a horrible way to die. Or so it would seem. "Uuu~ I'm gonna eat yuuu.... ? !?" ::SPLAT:: ?! In less than an instant, Remirya's hands were severed and dropped to the ground, meat sauce gushing from her wounds.. "Uuuuuuuuuuuukkh!! ZAGUYA HELP ME!!!!" "DIE DIE DIE DIE~ DROP DEAD EASY" It was a yukkuri Flandre. In a sheer twist of fate,Flandre has saved Reimu and Marisa from certain death. They chose to the moment to flee while Flandre was still busy with Remirya. A long,awkward silence followed "Uhm.. Reimu..back then Marisa was just pretending ze.. Marisa.." "Be quiet. Reimu is going home, easy" Reimu never spoke again with Marisa. She also promised herself to never choose a Marisa as her mate. Part 2: Patchouli Not to soon after, Reimu found herself infatuated with a Patchouli. Mukyukurri couldn't be anymore different than Marisa. Patchu was very knowledgeable and gentle. Perhaps docile would be a better word. Reimu soon found that Patchu would rather spend her days indoors rather than going out to play with Reimu. Surely, there were several times where Reimu would prefer to stay indoors and exchange stories with other yukkuri, but for Patchu, this seemed to be the norm. "There's this interesting book Patchu want to finish reading. Can we go out another day?" "Yuu.. ok, sure. See you tomorrow, Patchu" And the next day… "It's a bit cold today. Patchu can't breathe very well in the cold. Can Reimu wait until it is warmer?" "Oh, sure... Reimu hopes you get better soon, Patchu. Take it easy!" And the next day… "Patchu~ there's a lot of butterflies outside! Let's go and eat some, yuu~" "Mukyuu.. chasing butterflies is too tiring, but we can talk about butterflies if Reimu wants that. Patchu knows a lot about butterflies" ... many times, Reimu went on her own, feeling disappointed... Still, Reimu did not give up on Patchu. The one quality that differentiated Patchu from Marisa was still there:wisdom. But perhaps Patchu was too knowledgeable for a yukkuri. Reimu always had a trouble finding a common ground between them. When Reimu told Patchu about how pretty and yummy the butterflies were, Patchu turned this into a discussion about a butterfly's life cycle. Patchu would always look at things from a scholar's angle, often using terms that Reimu would not understand. There were also instances where Patchu would turn argumentative over an issue, just because Reimu didn't phrase things carefully. "I'm telling you once again, it's called Metamorphosis" "Yu.. yu.. Reimu understand this... metal? More..?" "METAMORPHOSIS!!! MUKYuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" "Yu.. yuuyuu.. OK, Reimu understands. Sowwy" Reimu noticed that this ending was becoming increasingly common. Though it was painful, Reimu gradually distanced herself from Patchu. This was her 2nd heartbreak. Part 3: Alice Several seasons passed, and Reimu found herself still without a mate and lonely. But new seasons bring with it new encounters. It was at this time that Reimu met the most beautiful yukkuri she had ever encountered. It was a yukkuri Alice. With a soft golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, and ladylike manners. Alice truly was beauty personified in a yukkuri. Reimu was smitten right away and so their courtship begun. Many other yukkuri envied Reimu. Who wouldn't? Alice was the perfect yukkuri. One month passed. "Reimu, Alice wants to show you something wonderful tonight" "Yu? why can't you show it me now?" "It's has to be a secret between us! If you do this properly we can both take it easy a lot!" "Take it easy a lot!? sure.. Reimu will wait for you. Yuu~~!!" "Do you see that tree on the hill? Alice wants you to go there tonight and wait in the opening. Come while there's still daylight to avoid Remirya!" "Yuu.. it's a bit far from here, isn't it?" "That's because this is supposed to be a secret, Reimu and Alice's precious secret, yu!" "Yu..this is exciting! Reimu will do it!" (Yuyuu! Alice is going to propose to me tonight!) Reimu thought to herself. Reimu was happy. Things were finally going right for her. Reimu and Alice parted after that, with thoughts of tonight keeping both of them anxious. Unknown to both of them however, a jealous Marisa was eavesdropping throughout their entire conversation. "Something wonderful? Take it easy, a lot? Marisa wants to take it easy too, Ze! Just you wait for Marisa tonight ZE!" ... ::drizzle drizzle:: ::drizzle drizzle:: Just before dusk, it started to rain. It wasn't too heavy for a rain. An able bodied yukkuri would probably be able to brave through the rain for 5 minutes without shelter at most, but the tree on the hill was more than a 5 minute journey. Reimu looked at the raining sky from her next, sadly. "Reimu will have to meet you on another night. Sorry, Alice" Elsewhere, at the Alice and Reimu's promised place. "Yu he he he! Marisa never knew there was a hole under this tree Ze! Marisa was worried when it started to rain heavily, but somehow Marisa got into this place Ze!" ... "Why are you here, Marisa?" "Marisa heard you speaking with Reimu, Ze!. Marisa doesn't think that it's fair if only Reimu takes it easy a lot, so Marisa came here Ze!" "But Marisa almost died out there Ze! Did you cover it with leaves? Clever Ze! but not as clever as Marisa Ze!" ... "Marisa... heard Alice and Reimu?" "That's right Ze! So hurry up and let Marisa take it easy now, Ze! C'mon,c'mon Ze!" "Did Marisa tell anyone else?" "Marisa didn't tell anyone so there would be more for Marisa Ze! There's something wonderful, right Ze? Is it candy Ze? Marisa likes candy Ze!" "Marisa.. you.." Alice was noticeably upset now "?.. What's wrong? Are you deaf? Are you stupid? Show Marisa the wonderful thing" Suddenly soft muffled noises were heard "Yuu.. yuu? Is someone there?" "s Sis please help me! Barisa wants to go howwm" Two koyukkuri voices. From their voices, Marisa could recognize them as one of her own breed. "Yuu? Alice? Are there babies in here?" Alice paused, and forced her frown into a smile. "Why don't you take a look?" Chapter 4: Sins Curious, Marisa approached the direction where the voices came from. To her horror was two koyukkuri Marisa etched to the ground. They were impaled by twigs. Just enough so they could not escape, but not enough to kill them. "Yubeeeeeeeeeee!!" Marisa shrieked at the sight. But before her bean paste could understand what was happening, a strong scent assaulted her sense of smell. Custard... a strong smell of custard filled the air. "Alice, why does this smell like custard Ze? Yuhehe, Marisa doesn't like custar Zed. Marisa prefers candy Ze!" Marisa laughed nervously, but Alice ignored Marisa. "Yuu! These are presents for Reimu" "Y.. yuyu Ze? P-presents Ze?" "Yu! Refreshment toys! The little ones feel soo good!" !!!! Marisa's face turned pale "Ah.. but the little ones turn black so quickly. I'm lucky that Marisa is here. Yuu! Let's make more toys for Reimu, easy!" Marisa backed away instinctively. "Marisa, Alice is only doing this because Marisa is here. It's not as if Alice likes Marisa or anything!" "Yubee...!?" What Marisa saw before couldn't have been the same Alice as before. Her eyes blood shotted, her mouth oozing a thick fluid. But what disturbed Marisa the most was the protruding cone-like appendage below Alice's jaw. It was leaking strong smelling custard from its tip, and it was pointing at Marisa. "Ehheh.. don't look. Alice is embarrassed now" "Yuyuyuyuyuyuyuyuyu..!!?" "But I guess Marisa wants it so bad!" "Nn nnnoooooooooooooo!!" "Marisa is soo tsundere!!!" ... "ID HURRRDS ZE!!!! ZDOB IDDDDDDDDDD ZE!!" No one heard Marisa's cries The rain grew stronger. Reimu sighed nervously. "Alice.. I hope you're okay" ... "Ahn.. Ahn.. Marisa's bean paste feels soo good!" "ZDOB ID ZE!! Marisa can't take it easy like this Ze! Marisa is gonna dieeeeeee Zeeeeeee!!!" Marisa twitched violently "Oh, that feels sooo gooooood! Marisa is so naughty!" "Nhooooooooooooooo!" The next morning. Reimu expected to see a worried Alice. Reimu expected to see an Alice teasing her for not showing up last night. Reimu did not wish for this to happen, but she was also prepared to see an ill Alice soaked by the rain. But Reimu certainly didn't expect THIS. From the moment she saw a huge flock of flies surrounding the tree on the hill, Reimu was already suspicious and worried. In front of her eyes was a twisted spectacle. An exhausted drooling Alice was limping on the ground. Her body fluids leaked all over, leaving a sick,perverted odor in the air. Next to her was a Marisa, or what used to be a Marisa. What remains is a lump of bean paste with several tendrils sprouting from it. Reimu was certainly old enough to know what has happened. "A..A... Alice... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?! WHY YOU DO THIS?!" A tired Alice looked at Reimu and grinned. "R.. Reimu.. Alice did this for you" "Yu?!" "But I guess Alice was too excited..." "Alice!?" "Reimu should have been there.. Alice was really refreshed.. so pleasant. Ahh. but.. they're still some toys left if Reimu wants to get refreshed" Soft koyukkuri voices were heard "Pwease... id hurch!" "Sis,hwelp! Sis!" Reimu was shocked speechless, but something broke the silence. It was at this inappropriate moment that a koyukkuri dropped from Marisa's tendril. ::plop:: "Chake id eachy!" It was a yukkuri Alice. "Ah.. I wanted a Marisa toy..." Exhausted mother Alice replied. Reimu snapped and lunged at Alice. This was her breaking point. "ALICE!!!! DROP DEAD EASY!!" SPLAT Reimu dived down hard on Alice. "yuhkkh.. yubeee!" SPLAT SPLAT "D.. don't you like this? YUKH!" SPLAT SPLAT "Don't you... YUBEE!... hate Marisa?" "!?" ... Reimu paused "Yubee! I heard about it! Reimu was betrayed by a scum Marisa..." "..!?" "So why is Rei.. YUBEE!" SPLAT SPLAT "Shut up and drop dead easy!" Reimu continued her assault SPLAT "Re. Reimu...why?" Alice was dead, but Reimu did not stop her rampage. She went on to crush Marisa's corpse and the still unborn koyukkuri attached to her. "Nooo!!! Mwommy! Sis!" The lone Alice koyukkuri cried out in despair. Reimu gave it one last fierce glance before squashing it down on it with a body press. SPLAT "Yukhu.." At that moment, other yukkuris arrived at the scene. "Yuu!? What's going on!?" The flock saw the spectacle before them and was held with dread. "Yuu.. isn't that Alice? Isn't that Marisa?" "Why is Marisa?! Yubee!! It's horrible! Yuu! "Did Alice do this?!" "It's all Alice's fault! They can't be trusted!" The flock listened to Reimu's angry ravings with mix of pity and horror. ... Reimu was in a very strange mood for the rest of the day. The rest of the flock avoided her. They had an idea what had happened and decided to leave Reimu alone for a while. Reimu was sad. Reimu was angry. Reimu was sadder than angry. But above all, Reimu was feeling empty and lonely once more. "Is there really no one else Reimu can take it easy with?" Reimu went to sleep, burdened by that thoughts. Elsewhere... *Munch* *Munch munch..* "Yueeeeeenn yuueeee!" A lone crying koyukkuri was eating the remains of its fellow siblings *Munch munch* *Munch munch* "Why you kill mwommy?" Chapter 5: Reimu A few more seasons passed. Reimu is now close to being considered an old maid by yukkuri standards. Reimu knew this, but she has learned to accept it. "C'mon and play with Marisa ZE! You can't be like that all the time Ze." "Yuu! Reimu is feeling ill right now. Reimu wants to take it easy alone." Reimu was not devoid of suiters, but Reimu's failed courtships has jaded her towards the advances of other yukkuri. Reimu believed that she could take it easy alone. Reimu had no need for a mate or children. "Yuhehehehe!! Mwommy's cheek feels so warm~" ... Still, every know and then she feels lonely when she looks at other yukkuri families. Lost in thought, Reimu wandered around aimlessly. Before she knew it, she near the outskirts of the forest. "Yunh! Yuunh!" "?" Reimu heard another yukkuri. Reimu turned towards the noise and a saw another yukkuri taking its time, leaping step by step. It was another Reimu, yet, something was different. This Reimu was missing her ribbon. Furthermore, what is she doing? "Yunh! Yuunh!" It took a while for Reimu to understand, but Reimu could know see that the other Reimu was carrying much food inside her mouth. The amount of food is weighing this Reimu down. "I can help, yuu!" Reimu said to the other Reimu. The ribbon-less Reimu was alerted to other Reimu's presence and was startled. "Yubee!?" In reflex ribbon-less Reimu spilled the food she was carrying in her mouth. Insects, nuts, and various other half chewed edibles spilled to the ground. But ribbon-less Reimu cared little for that and promptly fled away. "Yuyuyuyu!!" "Yuu! Wait!" Reimu had an idea what was going on. This ribbon-less Reimu has been persecuted by other yukkuri because of her appearance. She has seen things like that happening to other yukkuri. Because of this, ribbon-less Reimu has learned to avoid contact with others. "Yuu! Don't be afraid!" Persistent Reimu finally managed corner ribbon-less Reimu. Despite trembling nervously, ribbon-less Reimu put up a defiant glare. "YUU!! Wh... what do you want?" ... "R... Reimu, let's take it easy, together" This was Reimu and ribbon-less Reimu's fated encounter. Their days would be brighter from now on. ... "Reimu... you're unrefined as usual" Unknown to both of them, a yukkuri Alice grinned smugly. Chapter 6: Outcast A ribbon-less Reimu fidgeted around nervously in her nest. Her home was a cave near the outskirts of the forest. It was well isolated from other yukkuri. She was waiting. "Yu.. yu.. what's taking so long" ...? "Reimu! I'm back. I brought you some food!" "R.. Reimu!" Once, there was an unusual yukkuri couple living in the magic forest. It was a pair consisting of Reimu and another Reimu. "Yu.. d.. did anyone follow you?" "Take it easy! Reimu was alone" And this was their typical meeting. "Yu.. I've cleaned everything" "We can take it easy now" Reimu and ribbon-less Reimu have repeated this secret meeting many times by now. They knew that such a controversial pair would meet persecution by their peers, so they chose to meet in discreet. "H.. how many will be born?" "Yuu.. Reimu doesn't know either" Next to the Reimus was a soft stack of hay decorated with flowers. And a bit further from that, a generous stack of food: mushrooms, berries, insects and even human snacks were piled up carefully. Ribbon-less Reimu had spent a lot of time preparing the nest, while the other Reimu foraged for food. These were preparations for a baby. "Reimu.. I am nervous.." "Yuu.. me too.." "Let's take it easy together forever.." ... ... "Ufufufu.. yuhuhuhu!" Unknown to the pair, a yukkuri Alice laughed mockingly from her hiding place. This Alice had a particularly rough childhood. Her mother was murdered just after her birth. She herself had barely survived an attempt at her life by eating remains of her dead siblings. It was sickening and unrefined thing to do, still Alice didn't want to die just yet. No, not while a great injustice went unpunished. This Alice endured and grew larger. Alice learned to fend for herself. Alice did things that other Alices would consider to be unrefined to survive. But Alice didn't care. She would survive and see justice delivered to this murderous Reimu by any means. "Mhhh.. Reimu.. that feels so nice..." "Reimu feels so soft and warm..." Alice has stalked these two since their first fated encounter. Truthfully, there were many chances in which Alice could have attacked either of the two by surprise, but Alice had always denied herself the pleasure to do so. This Alice doesn't want to kill Reimu so easily. When Alice's mother died, nobody raised any objections. It's as if they were condoning Reimu's murder of her mother. Since then, Alice decided that if she were to kill Reimu, it would be in a way that the masses approve. Reimu would feel the pain she experienced long ago. And now, Alice has found her means. "Re.. Reimuuuu!" "Reimuuu!" Yukkuri Alice stopped her observation and disappeared into the depths of the jungle. Chapter 7: Subpoena It has been half an hour since Alice left the Reimu pair. "..yuhh.. yuhh.." "..hfff...Why won't Reimu's babies grow?" Reimu had refreshed Ribbon-less Reimu for the 3rd time. Typically baby bearing stalks would grow out of yukkuri's head by now; but for this pair, that efforts remain fruitless. "Yuu.. WHY IS NOTHING COMING OUT!?" Reimu was terribly frustrated. Why is she kept being denied her right to take it easy? "R.. Reimu.. I'm sorry" Ribbon-less Reimu apologized. Her latent sense of inferiority put the blame on herself before the other Reimu. But Reimu did not care for that. Her bean paste was too preoccupied with other matters. "...Reimu, let's get refreshed differently..." "Yu?" "Reimu will be on the bottom this time" Reimu did not say it out loud, but her subconscious was also blaming this ribbon-less Reimu. "Bu.. but.. who will do the hunting? Reimu doesn't have a ribbon so she can't..." Originally it was proposed that Ribbon-less Reimu would give birth and Reimu would do the foraging. After all, having no ribbon can be a huge liability if she meets other yukkuri on her hunt. But Reimu is impatient now, and having a baby became her priority. With reason lost, Reimu barked at her ribbon-less mate "REIMU WANTS BABIES SO SHE CAN TAKE IT EASY! HURRY UP AND REFRESH REIMU, EASY!" Ribbon-less Reimu and Reimu changed positions. Ribbon-less Reimu was now on top. Their refreshing ritual continued. "Yuuuhh.!!" "YOOAAAA.. Refreshed! Refreshed!" The pair tried several more times, but as usual, their efforts bore no fruit. "WHY!!!???" "Yueeeeeeeeee!! Why won't the babies come out?" Ribbon-less Reimu was crying by now. No doubt because of her self blaming mentality. "Babies! hurry up and come out, easy!" "yuueeee.. yueee... Re.. Reimu.." "Why!? WHY WON'T BABIES COME OUT?!" ... "That's because what you two are doing is a sin against God" An unfamiliar voice boomed in the air, surprising both Reimu. "Yu!?" "Yuyuyuyuee? How did they find Reimu?!" A group of yukkuri gradually appeared before the Reimu pair. There's was a visibly scowling Marisa, a smug looking Alice, and several other yukkuri of various types looking upon them in disdain. Leading all of that was a pair of yukkuri of commendable presence. In front was a green haired yukkuri dressed in royal blue colors. Not a spec of dust covered her. Slightly behind her was a yukkuri with twin pigtails. Yukkuri Sikieiki and Yukkuri Komachi have arrived. "Sikeiki hereby summons you two for trial." "Yuyuyyuu!?" Chapter 8: Trial pt.1 A group of yukkuri formed a circle around a tree stump. On top of it was yukkuri Sikeiki. Placed near the center below it was yukkuri Reimu, and behind her yukkuri Komachi. This was the typical placement for a defendant in a yukkuri trial. If a defendant was to make any attempts to flee, Komachi would easily overpower her. If under the orders of yukkuri Sikieki, a yukkuri Komachi could match even a yukkuri Flandre. And she could certainly handle a rebellious yukkuri Reimu. Much further behind Reimu was ribbon-less Reimu. She was flanked by several other yukkuri. There was also no escape for her. "Reimu... reimuuuu.. I'm scared.. yuueeeeee..." Ribbon-less Reimu cried but the crowd remained indifferent. "We gathered here today for the trial of yukkuri Reimu and her crimes of breaking the yukkuri taboo" "Before we start this, Sikieki would like to thank Alice's prompt reaction in notifying the Sikieki. Had it not been for Alice, this would have gone unnoticed" "Alice was just doing her duty" A yukkuri Alice grinned smugly at Reimu (Soo... that's who told.... wait.. has Reimu met her somewhere?) Before Reimu could continue on with her thoughts, Sikeiki begun her questionings. "It has come to Sikieki's understanding that Reimu wanted to take it easy alone, forever. Did Reimu lie about that?" "Yuu! Reimu wanted to do that until Reimu met Reimu!" soft whispers spread among the crowd. "So it was all just an excuse so Reimu could get refreshed with another Reimu?" Reimu felt the pressure in Sikieki's tone. "Yuu? what's wrong with that? Reimu and Reimu wants to take easy together!" A perplexed Reimu voiced her objections. The whispers grew louder. "Why does it have to be another Reimu? Can Reimu not take it easy with other yukkuri?" Sikieki pressured on. "Yuu! At first Reimu tried to be nice to Marisa, but all Marisa are dirty" "Reimu is a liar!" "Drop dead, easy~!" "Re..Reimu..." Various reactions were head from the Marisa types within the crowd. "Reimu is not a liar! Reimu has met a lot of Marisa!" Reimu yelled surprising Marisa "When Marisa eats, it's always messy! When Marisa sleeps,she always snores! When Reimu wants to talk, all Marisa does is talk about herself!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Do you want Marisa to kill you~?" A Marisa was obviously not happy with Reimu's comments. ORDER!! ORDER!! Sikieki demands silenced the court once more. "Continue, Reimu..." "Yuu.. a.. and when Remirya came, Marisa betrayed Reimu!" "Betrayed, you say?" "Ma. Marisa wanted to give Reimu to Remirya so she could run away herself!" "If that's true.. then why are you still alive now, Reimu?" "Yuu.. because.. Flandre came and killed Remirya..." Once gained, the crowd's whisper grew louder ORDER!!! ORDER!!! "Yuu..? What's wrong?" Reimu seemed anxious. "So... a Flandre killed Remirya? Reimu is lucky, isn't she?" "Yu..." "Does Reimu have anything else to add?" "Noo.. yuu..." Chapter 9: Trial Pt.2 "Reimu, let's just say that Reimu has bad memories with Marisa, but what about the others?" "Yuu.. after that, Reimu met Patchu" Reimu continued her story. "Patchu knows a lot of things, but Reimu can't take it easy with someone who can't move!" "MUKYUUUUUuuuuu! What do you mean by that!?" An angry Patchu voiced her objection. "Patchu just stays inside all the time. Patchu rarely goes out, and if Patchu goes out, Patchu is so slooow! Patchu is taking it too easy!" The crowd gasped. "Taking it too easy?" What crazy talk is this? "ORDER!!! ORDER!" The court was silenced once more. "Reimu, when Reimu has babies,Reimu won't be able to move much as well... If Reimu can't stand Patchu being so slow, how can Reimu stand having babies?" "Yuu.. but...but" Reimu didn't like being questioned like this. Reimu snapped. "Patchu can only make dead babies!!!" The crowd gasped. This was certainly true among some Patchouli types, but for Reimu to say that so bluntly... "MUKYUUUUUuuuuu! MUKYUUUUUuuuuu!" Several Patchouli's in the audience were reddened with anger, still Reimu continued her assault. "Reimu knows all about it! Whenever Patchu makes babies,they're always dead! Reimu can't take it easy like that!!" MUKYUUUUUuuuuuu............... One Patchu passed out because of anger Sikieki nodded to herself silently, contemplating things. "Sikieki is begining to see the problem here. Continue, Reimu..." "After that.. Reimu met Alice. Alice seemed very nice at first, but she turned out to be a rapist!" A yukkuri Alice in the audience bit her lip. She did not like Reimu talking about her mother this way, but for now she decided to let the trial proceed. "Sikieki has heard of this case before, but never the details" "Could Reimu tell Sikieki the details?" "Yuu.. alright" Reimu sighed. She is forced to relive a bad memory. "Alice and Reimu was getting along so well. Alice was going to propose to Reimu one day" "Reimu was supposed to meet with Alice at a certain place..." "... when.. when..." "Go on, Reimu" "... When Reimu came there, Reimu saw Alice who just raped Marisa. Reimu then punished evil Alice!" A yukkuri Alice in the crowd was visible getting angry. It was getting hard to hold her patience. "Hmm.." Sikieki nodded slowly. "Reimu mentions that Alice wanted to propose to Reimu?" "Yuuu!!! That's right, but Alice betrayed Reimu's love!" "Reimu then arrived and saw all of Alice who just raped Marisa..." "Yuu..!! And Reimu punished her for that!" "Hmm.. but then.." "Yuu..?" "Why was Marisa there? Isn't that place supposed to be a secret that only Reimu and Alice knows about?" "Yu.. Yuu... Reimu is not sure..." "Maybe.. maybe..." "Maybe... Alice just raped Marisa because she was there by chance!" "By chance.. you say...?" "Yuyuyuyu.." Reimu was getting very nervous and upset. Why is she being questioned like this? It's as if she did something wrong. "Yuu!! Reimu remembers!!! There was a little Marisa at that time! One or two little Marisa!" Chapter 10: Trial pt. 3 "Yuu.. there was one or two little Marisa! Marisa can tell the story, yuu~!" "And where can we find those little Marisa now, Reimu?" "Yuyu..Reimu..doesn't.." "Sikieki-sama, can Patchu say something?" A Patchu in the crowd made her voice heard. "Patchouli may speak" "Mukyuu~ Patchouli and several others have searched that place once. Patchu found several little Marisa, but they were all dead" "Yuu!!! Patchu is a liar!!!" Reimu screamed in defiance. The crowd was once more engulfed in soft whispers. Amidst of that, yukkuri Alice giggled gleefully. (Yuhuhuhu... I was there Reimu. I saw you. You murderer) Indeed at that time yukkuri Reimu was lost in her anger. Reimu was not satisfied with just squashing Alice, Reimu moved on to squash Marisa's remains and her unborn koyukkuri. Reimu then moved on to squash koyukkuri Alice who barely survived the attack. And while koyukkuri Alice was hanging in life and death, she saw yukkuri Reimu commit her last murder. "Alice's bad children should just drop dead, easy!" "Nooo.... sis! Maricha ish not baaaaaaYUGEEEHH" "Hwelp! Mwommyuuuubeeeehh!" ::SPLAT SPLAT:: "Maricha... wanched choo chake..." "DROP DEAD EASY!" ::SPLAT SPLAT:: ... Of course, yukkuri Reimu couldn't remember this, or rather, Reimu refused to remember this, so she accused yukkuri Patchouli of lying. "Patchu is a liar! Hurry up and tell the truth, easy!" "Mukyuu!! The liar is Reimu!!!" "ORDER !!!!! ORDER!!!!" Yukkuri Sikieki continued her contemplation. "Reimu, did Alice say she wanted to propose to Reimu?" "Yuu! Are you stupid?!?! Reimu told you that already...yukh!?" Yukkuri Komachi punished yukkuri Reimu's insolence with a body blow. ::BIFF BASH:: "Yubee!!!" "Reimu!!!" Ribbonless-Reimu cried out for her mate. Unmoved, Yukkuri Sikieki asked yukkuri Reimu once more. "What did Alice actually say that to Reimu?" "Yu.. yuu.. Al... Alice told Reimu to go a secret place. Alice told Reimu there would be a surprise..." "... I see, Sikieki is starting to understand the true story now" "yu... yuu?" Sikieki held her silence while the crowd grew more restless. "Mukyuu.. this seems difficult.." A few yukkuri Patchouli commented among themselves. "I don't get it" A confused yukkuri Chen looked to a yukkuri Ran for explanation. "Dick, dick dick! Yukhu!!" A yukkuri Youmu spouted pointless obscenities before being silenced by her peers. "Reimu! Reimu!!! Are you okay!!!" Ribbon-less Reimu was worried. That earlier blow yukkuri Komachi dealt to Reimu seemed painful. "Yuu.. It's nothing...just wait, easy! We'll take it easy after this!" "Reimu!!" ... It was then that yukkuri Sikieki made herself heard. "Sikieki will now make a judgment..." "Yuyuyuyu?!!" Reimu gulped "Reimu, it is clear to Sikieki that Reimu has had several problems in her life" "Yuuu..." "But Sikieki also realizes that Reimu is intolerant and hateful towards others" Yugyu?! "Whenever Reimu encounters a problem, Reimu blames everything on the other yukkuri" "!? Yuu! Reimu has done nothing wrong!!!" Sikieki ignored Reimu "Reimu is a bad yukkuri and a liar!" "Yugyu?!" "Reimu was never attacked by Remirya. The chances of meeting Remirya and Flandre on the same night and surviving that is very,very low. Sikieki concludes that Reimu was lying." "Yu!?" "Reimu didn't lie about Patchouli, but it's clear to Sikieki that Reimu is an insensitive and bad yukkuri" "Yuyu!?" "Reimu also lied about Alice!" "Yuuyuyuu!!? Reimu is not lying" "Sikieki thinks that Alice did not want to propose to Reimu" "Yuyu? yu...?" "If Alice is popular among humans and yukkuris, It's not strange if another yukkuri other than Reimu likes Alice. Sikieki thinks that Alice already had a family with Marisa, and wanted to break up with Reimu that day" "YUYUYU!! ARE YOU STUPID?!!!?? YUBLEEEEHhh...!~" Once more Yukkuri Komachi silenced yukkuri Reimu "Sikieki thinks Alice wanted to show Reimu her family so Reimu would understand and end things peacefully." "yuuuuAAAGGAA!! That's not true!" "Reimu left Alice... but Reimu came back later because Reimu was jealous! Reimu didn't like seeing Alice and Marisa happily taking it easy together!" "Yhh.. yuuee.. n. nooo" "Reimu then killed Alice and Marisa. It was easy because Alice and Marisa was tired after being refreshed" "Yuuuu.. noooo.." "However, Alice is also at fault for taking it easy with Reimu despite having a family. Sikieki cannot fully blame Reimu on this." Chapter 11: Verdict "Re.. Reimu is that true?" Ribbon-less Reimu was starting to doubt her mate. "Yuu... yuu... noooo!!" Defendant Reimu has holding back her tears. The stress was consuming her. Yukkuri Sikieki turned her attention to the ribbon-less Reimu. "That Reimu over there! Reimu was refreshed by Reimu, is this correct?" "Y. yuu.. that's right, b... but no babies came out" "That is strange, is it? Reimu, whose fault was it?" "Yuu...?" "Sikieki is asking you. Whose fault is it that the babies didn't come out?" "Yu? Yuyuyuyu!?" "Reimu! Answer Sikieki's question!" "Re.. Re.. It.. IT'S REIMU'S FAULT! Reimu lost her ribbon! Reimu is bad yukkuri! Yueeeeeee!!!!" Ribbon-less Reimu was crying now. She was never one of a strong heart, and this trial was especially taxing on her psyche. "Yuuu.. pwease... don't buwwy Weimu..." Ribbon-less Reimu sobbed incoherently "It's not Reimu's fault." Sikieki made a surprsing declaration "Yubu?" This was words ribbonless Reimu didn't expect to hear. "It's how things are. No matter how many times Reimu gets refreshed with Reimu, no babies will come out" "Yuyu!? Reimu didn't know that..." "Actually, Marisa didn't know that either, ze! But would never refresh another Marisa ze." "City-sect Alice knew that from birth!" "Reimu would never get refreshed with another Reimu! Hunh! " Various reactions are heard from the crowd. "Whose idea was it to have a baby?" "Yu.. yuu.." Ribbon-less Reimu was speechless... She didn't answer, or rather, was not sure how to answer this. Ribbon-less Reimu made frantic eye contact with defendant Reimu. Yukkuri Sikieki caught hold of this and seized the chance. Yukkuri Sikieki turned back her attention to the defendant Reimu. "Reimu should know better! Doesn't Reimu feel anything at all when Reimu was refreshing Reimu?" "Re.. Reimu felt weird. But was it was... Reimu.. Reimu's bean paste was ve..very warm, yuu!" Yukkuri Sikieki scowled at defendant yukkuri Reimui. "Reimu is a sick pervert!" "Yuyuu!?" "Reimu should have felt guilt! There's a reason why Reimu never gets refreshed with Reimu,Marisa never gets refreshed with Marisa,and Alice never gets refreshed with Alice!" "There should be something in Reimu's bean paste that tells Reimu not to do those things!" "Re..Reimu didn't do anything wrong!" "Reimu has no morals!!!" Yukkuri Sikieki increased the momentum of her attacks. "Reimu always blames the others!" "That's why Reimu wanted to take it easy with this other Reimu who lost her ribbon! "Yuuu! What are you saying? Are you stupEEEEGAAAGH!!" Prompt as always, yukkuri Komachi punished Reimu. "Reimu likes to blame others! But no one like to be blamed so they fight back at Reimu" Yukkuri Sikieki glanced at ribbon-less Reimu "However, that other Reimu who lost her ribbon is different. That Reimu will always blame herself! "Yuu!?" "That's why Reimu wanted to take it easy with that Reimu! Reimu wanted someone to bully! "Yuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Nooooooooo!!" "Reimu is a broken! Sikieki declares Reimu as a guilty of being a bad yukkuri!" Chp 12: Guilty "DEATH PENALTY FOR REIMU!" The crowd roared. "Perverted Reimu should just drop dead easy!" "Reimu is a liar!" "Dick! Dick! DIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" "Oooh... punishment punishment!" "W.. wait!" A Marisa voiced her objection. This was the same Marisa whose advances was rejected by Reimu several times before. "M.. Marisa knows Reimu. Reimu is a good yukkuri. Marisa thinks it's that trash ribbon-less Reimu's fault! She tricked Reimu Ze! "Yuyuyu?!" Ribbon-less Reimu cowered as the crowd diverted their angry stares at her. "A Reimu without a ribbon is not a Reimu! DROP DEAD EASY!" "Trash yukkuri!" "ORDER!!! ORDER!" Yukkuri Sikieki silenced the court. "Marisa! Sikieki has not allowed you to speak!" "Ma.. Marisa is sowwwyUUUBEEEEEghh!" Komachi spat a one Yen coin at Marisa. It was bit late, but yukkuri Komachi made it clear that yukkuri Sikieki's authority is to be respected. "That being said, Sikieki knows that Reimu over there is not innocent, either" "Yuguuuuu..." Tears flooded ribbon-less Reimu's eyes. "Sikieki orders the Reimu without a ribbon to be banished from this forest!" "Yugguu... but it's almost Winter..." To ribbon-less Reimu,this was the same as a death penalty. "B.. but..!" Attention returned the other Reimu "That's not fair! Why is Reimu the only one to die!? Reimu doesn't want to die!!!! Reimu can't take it easy if you die!!! NOOOOOOOooooooooooyuGUUKH!!!" Once again,yukkuri Komachi punished Reimu. Sikieki made her disdain known to Reimu. "Reimu is a bad yukkuri, but Sikeiki doesn't have enough proof that the other Reimu is a bad yukkuri" "Sikieki thinks that Reimu without a ribbon was just tricked by Reimu, but still, Sikieki cannot forgive her" "NOooooo!!" "Sikieki-sama, can Marisa speak?" "What it is, Marisa?" "Please, Sikieki-sama. Don't execute Reimu! Marisa believes Reimu! Reimu is a good yukkuri!!!" "Ma.. Marisa...Marisa will do anything.. ANYTHING! So please let Reimu take it easy!" Whispers emerged from the crowd. Within it,a Yukkuri Alice was visible upset. (I can't take it easy like this. If it comes to this, then I'll just play along) "Sikieki-sama, may Alice speak?" "You too, Alice? What is it" "Just like Marisa, I think that we shouldn't execute Reimu" "Are you two questioning my judgment?!" Yukkuri Sikieki was visibly offended. Yukkuri Komachi readied her weapon. "I'm sorry, Sikieki-sama. It's just that.. even now, Reimu still hasn't understood what a bad yukkuri she is, easy." Yukkuri Alice looked at Reimu and grinned. Alice continued her wordplay. "If she dies now, it will be too easy for her. Sikieki-sama, please think of all the other yukkuri she has hurt easy." "Hmm.. certainly if she died without realizing her sins..." Sikieki looked at Marisa. "Marisa, does Marisa believe in Reimu?" "Ma.. Marisa believes in Reimu, easy!" "Then Sikieki orders Reimu to be Marisa's mate. Marisa will guide Reimu and make her understand. Reimu must obey everything that Marisa says, easy!" This was pleasant surprise for Marisa and a dreadful news for Reimu. "Ma.. Marisa... is... happiness." "NOooooooooooooo!!!! Reimu can't take it easy with dirty Marisa!" "Sh.. shut up easy,Reimu. Do you want to die? You can't take it easy if you die!" "Yubuuubuuu.." Reimu accepted bitter defeat. (Yuhuhuhu... this could be interesting... ) "Sikieki-sama, may Alice say something?" "Hm.. what now, Alice?" "Alice wants to take care of the Reimu with no ribbon. Can Sikieki-sama give that Reimu to Alice?" "NooooooOOOOOooo!! Reimu's cute Reimu is Reimu's alone!" "Reibuuuuu!!! Help meeee!" The two Reimu descended into hysterics. "Hmm.. that's not a bad proposal. Very well.. Sikieki will give away the Reimu with no ribbon to be Alice's mate. Please guide her, easy" "Nooooooooooooooo!!!!" "But.. if either Reimu tries to run away, Sikieki will execute both of you! Sikieki will make an example of you two for other perverted yukkuri!" "Yuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!" "Yuee~ yuuuueeeee~" Sadly, Reimu and ribbon-less Reimu's days would only grow bleaker. Chapter 13: Punishment "Re... Reimu... let's go out and eat some butterflies.. Ze!" "Yuuu.." "Reimu should forget about that trash Reimu and take it easy with Marisa Ze." "YUU! Reimu's cute Reimu is not trash! Reimu is much better than dirty Marisa!" "Re.. Reimu!" One week has passed since the trial and this has how it has been daily for Reimu and Marisa. Every once in a while,Sikieki would check on Marisa and Reimu. Reimu would put up her best manners, but when it was all over, Reimu would revert to her grumpy self again. "Reimu.. Marisa is going out to hunt" "Yuu..." ... Marisa loved Reimu. Marisa didn't want Reimu to die. Marisa wanted Reimu to have a second chance. Still, this rejection was was becoming quite painful for her. "Reimu.." "Yufufu. It seems you are having trouble with Reimu" It was yukkuri Alice. There she was, looking gentle as usual. Smiling... plotting... "Alice.. where is tra.. where is Reimu?" Marisa's predjudice against ribbon-less Reimu was noticeable; still, this was a trivial matter for Alice. "Reimu is at home. Reimu doesn't have a ribbon, so she can't take it easy outside" "Yuu.. Alice has it hard, too.." "Yufufu. Reimu cries everyday.. Alice feels sorry..." Alice's lips contorted into a crooked grin "Alice...?" "Alice... thinks Reimu wants to meet with Marisa's Reimu" "No.. NO! Reimu is Marisa's Reimu!" Alice was persistant. "Marisa.. think about it... this way Reimu will finally go out..." "Bu.. but.." "Marisa, I'll be waiting for you and Reimu at our nest" ... "Reimu!!!" "Reimu...!!!" Both Reimu met each other. Tears of joy wetting their faces. ... "Reimu missed you so much!" "Yuu.. Reimu wanted to see you!" ... This display of affection is making Marisa very uncomfortable. (Why did Marisa agree to this Ze?) Marisa thought to herself. ---- "Reimu saw some butterflies today! Does Reimu remember the time when we ate some yellow butterflies?" "Yuu! Reimu choked at that time!" There they were again.. giggling... talking... FLIRTING... Marisa had enough of this. "Yugyuu!? Owwww!" Marisa bit Reimu from behind. "Reimu, we're going home" "Nooo. Reimu still wants to talk with Reimu!!!" "Reimu must do what Marisa says! We will go home easy!" Yukkuri Marisa hopped home angrily, a visibly distraught yukkuri Reimu trailing behind her. "Marisa, hold on..." Yukkuri Alice blocked Marisa's path. "Alice has something important to say..." Yukkuri Alice took a quick glance at yukkuri Reimu. "...alone" ... "What is it? Make it quick, easy. Marisa is angry right now Ze!" "Marisa's Reimu still loves Alice's Reimu..." "Alice is a liar! Shut up easy!" This was the truth, but Marisa refused to accept it. "Marisa, don't be angry. Alice has an idea" "Yuu!?" "If Reimu takes it easy a lot with Marisa, she'll forget about the past. Marisa should try something" "Yuu! Marisa tried, but Reimu doesn't want to go anywhere. Reimu just sits home and takes it easy alone!" "Yufufu. Maybe Marisa should take it easy at home with Reimu?" "Yuyu?" "Maybe Marisa will take it easy a lot better with Reimu this way" "yuu.. bu. but. that's boring ze..." "No Marisa.. what Alice is trying to say is..." "Reimu wants a family, easy!" "Yuyuu?" "Does Marisa remember what Reimu was trying to do before she was caught by Sikieki?" Yukkuri Marisa's face reddened with anger. "Shut up, easy!!!" Marisa strolled off angrily, but Alice's words lingered in her bean paste. ... "Well then... now... Reimu!" "Yubuu?" Ribbon-less Reimu answered yukkuri Alice's call nervously. "There's going to be something good at Marisa's place. Is Reimu coming with Alice?" Chapter 14: Justice (Yuyuu? I can meet Reimu again) "Yuyuu! Reimu is coming! Let's go easy!" "Ah... Alice thinks we should wait for just a while... Marisa and Reimu have to prepare things first... yufufufu.." Sometime later at yukkuri Marisa's nest. "Yueeeeeee" "..." "Yueeeeeee" Reimu was crying. Her meeting with ribbon-less Reimu was cut short. One of the very few things that could still let her take it easy abruptly ended. "Reimu... "Yuueee.... Weimu wanched choo chake id eacy wich weimu..." Reimu's speech has turned half incomprehensible. "Yuuueeee..." "...Why does Reimu like that other trash Reimu so much?" "WEIMU IS NOT THRASH! Weimu could chake id eachy so much more than Maricha!" "Weimu wached choo have cude bwawies wich weimu.. yuueee..." "Can Reimu take it easy like that!?!?!?" Reimu felt the increased tension in Marisa's voice, but she gave no answer. "Yueee..." Instead Reimu continued her sobbing. "...REIMU!" "yueee...yuee..." ".. REIMUUUUUUUU!!" "yueee..." "...Fine!" "yueeennnnn~" "Marisa understands... Reimu... so.. Marisa will let Reimu take it easy, now..." "Yuueen?" "REIMU!!!" Marisa jumped on Reimu pinning her down, face to face. "Nooo!!! Maricha!!! ZDOB IDD!!" "Maricha.. Mariii.. yubyuufffffhhh" Yukkuri Marisa forced her mouth on yukkuri Reimu. "Yubff!! YUBFFFHH!! Yukkuri Marisa increased her violent pressure on yukkuri Reimu; bean paste started leaking from Reimu's mouth. "YUBEHH BEEH!! BEEH!!" "REIMU!!!" "Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting anyting" Marisa was rudely intterupted. It was Yukkuri Alice, besides her was ribbon-less Reimu in a state of shock. "Alice!? Get out easy! Marisa refreshing Reimu right now!" "Nooooo! Hweeelph!!" "About that.. can Marisa show Alice how refreshing is done? Alice's mommy was killed so nobody taught Alice these things" "Yubuu?" "Ahh.. Alice doesn't need instructions or anyting. Alice just wants to see how it is done! Marisa is greatest yukkuri is this forest right?" Marisa grunted smugly... "Yuheheh! It can't be helped. This awesome Marisa will show Alice who refreshing is done!" "Nooo!! NooO!!!! HWEELPH!! WEIMU!! WEIMUU!!! YUGKKKHH!?" "Yuheheh! take Marisa's praise worthy peni peni, REIMU!!!! YUUUU!!!" "!!? ID HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURDSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" "Reimu!!!!! yuu!?" Ribbon-less Reimu felt something press down on her..it was yukkuri Alice "Reimu, it's not city sect-like to interrupt Marisa, just be quiet and watch, easy!" "NOooooooo!!! DON'T LOOK AT WEIMU!!! ... !!? NHOOOO!!!! WEIMU IS BWEAKING!!!!" "HEH! HEH! HEH!! YuhhhhheeeeEEEE!!" "Yubeee!!! yubeee!" Reimu's mouth leaked more bean paste while Marisa violently refreshed her. "Yuhehehe!" Marisa's drool dripped over Reimu's face "ICH SCHTINKS!!! ZDOB ID!!" "REIMU!!! REIMU!! Yueeee!!!" Ribbon-less Reimu cried at the sight of her beloved Reimu being refreshed by Marisa. "Reimu, rather than cry,why not practice this with Alice, easy?" "Yubuu? !!? noo!! stop ZDOB!!!!" Ribbon-less Reimu felt Alice rubbing herself on to her. "Let's see.. how does Alice do this? Is it like... THIS!!!?" "YUGUUUU!!!! ID HUUUUURDS!!!!!!" "Ahh, sorry about that. Alice is virgin,you see?" Alice smirked and increased her momentum. "YUBEE!! YUGH! YUBEE!" Alice rubbed violently, fiercely swaying her body to left and right, up and down, deep and shallow, all over ribbon-less Reimu's body" "YuuuUUUU!!! NoooOOOO!!!' "WEIMUUUUUU!!!! HELP!!!" "WEIMUUUU!!!" The sound of both Reimu crying for each other's help resounded within Marisa's nest. Chapter 15: Triumph "Fuh.. this is getting boring... time to change things, easy." Alice suddenly changed her movements. She was no longer playing innocent. "Nho!?" Ribbon-less Reimu felt something... No longer were Alice's movements amateurish and clumsy... "Yuu!... yuhuu. Yuuu!?" Something is strange, ribbon-less Reimu thought to herself... Alice was in fact, a seasoned refresher. All her act before this was just feigning ignorance. Ribbon-less Reimu was just noticing this fact physically. "Yuuu...nhooooOOO!!???" "Yuu! How does Reimu like Alice's city sect refreshing?" Ribbonless Reimu was caught between her newfound sensation and confusion. "Yukhuu~~ nhoo!!!" "We.. WEIMUUUU!?" Amdist her own violation, this new changes shocked the other Reimu. "Nhoooo.. nhoooo!!!" To her dread, her beloved Reimu was being violated in front her eyes... "Yuoooo!!!!! yuuooo~~" ... and she was liking it. "YUGEEE! Wad did Alice do to Weimu's cuuude weimuuuuu!? Yugee!!" Alice paused for a moment to leer at the other Reimu. Reimu's theory was not replied with words. For her, action spoke larger than words this time. Alice pounded vigorously on ribbon-less Reimu. "Nhooo... yuoooo!!! ZDOB... YUOOOOO!" "WeimuuUUUUUU..!!? YUBEEE!!" Marisa who felt she was losing attention to Alice, reacted physically to her Reimu. Marisa felt as if she was losing to Alice, Marisa compensated with vigor. Violent vigor. "YUHEHEHEEE! Marisa will not lose ZE!" "YUGGEEE!! ZDOB ID!!! ZDOOOOOB!!! WEIMU IS GONNA DIE!!!" ... "Yuu yuoooo.. NhooooOOO!!" "YuGEE!! YUGEEEEEE!!" ... "Yufufuu.." Alice was very much enjoying this scene. "Yuhooo.. yuooo.. ree. Rrefee.. refreEEEEESSSH!" And it appeared that Ribbon-less Reimu was closed to being refreshed too. "WEIMUUUUU,YOU TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" The other Reimu cursed at ribbon-less Reimu, tears leaking from from her already drenched face. But suddenly... Alice stopped. "Yuu..?!" Upon seeing that Marisa laughed. "Yuheehee! Alice can't keep up with Marisa Ze!" Alice faked a shy smile. "Yufufu.. Alice has much to learn..." "yuu.. yuu... why... Alice.. zdob...?" Ribbon-less Reimu was breathing heavily and very much confused. "This is Marisa's house, Reimu. Alice can't make babies here with Reimu. That would be rude and not city sect-like" "yuu..yuu..?" "Weimu... youu.. traitoooor... YUGEEE!!" The other Reimu continued to pour words of hate to her once beloved Reimu. "Weimu...sowwy... Weimu.. didn't want to like being refreshed by Alice... yuuuueeee~" "Weimu and Alice and Maricha should all DROP DEAD EASY!! Yubee!" Alice sneered at all of this. It was time to let the next phase in her plan began. It was time for her to take her leave. "Alice and Reimu will go home and take it easy, now. Alice leave Marisa and Reimu alone. Thank you for the lesson" "Yuheehee!" Marisa grinned trimphantly at Alice. "Weimu... sowwwy.." Ribbon-less Reimu apologized while looking downwards to the ground. She dared not to meet the other Reimu's gaze. "DROP DEAD EASY!" "Good bye, Marisa..." And so Alice and ribbon-less Reimu left Marisa's house, leaving this other Reimu to her personal hell. "DIE!!! DIE!!! DIE!!! DROP DEAD EASSSSSSYYYYY!!!? YUGEE!" "Ma.. Marisa is almost there, Reimu! Get pregnant easy with Marisa's awesome children, okay?!" "No.. nooooo!! WEIMU DOSEN'T WANT BABIES!!!!" "NHOOOOOO!! REFRESHED!!! REFRESHED!!! The End Category:Text Stories